Say It to the Sun
by emirozus
Summary: Percy won't lie. She's the one thing he remembered. It's happened, they've reunited. —Percabeth.


**A/N: **GAWD I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. Today is Percy's birthday and the Percabeth anniversary and Luke's death.. anniversary. But the former two are much happier than the latter, so I wrote about that. Plus, I haven't had a Percabeth oneshot since Brunette, which some people didn't like because apparently I hate brunettes (is that possible)?

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE LOST HERO/THE SON OF NEPTUNE. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LOST HERO OR THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SON OF NEPTUNE THEN IT'S IN YOUR BEST INTERESTS NOT TO READ.**

**Disclaimer: **yeah

* * *

><p>She lights the candle even though she's alone.<p>

Annabeth is sitting by the lake in Camp Half-Blood, staring out at the rippling water. She swears she can see his face reflecting off the water, but she's been seeing him everywhere lately so she doesn't trust herself. Everyone knows what today is- August 18th- so they give her space and respect her sadness.

Today is her anniversary. It's also her missing boyfriend's birthday.

Percy's seventeen now, she thinks. A year ago to this day she kissed him for the first time. Annabeth sighs and lightly touches the gray strip of hair in her bangs. It hurts so bad to think of him- of his smile and his bright green eyes that had no end- but she can't help it.

She turns her head away from the water to look down at the blue cupcake she baked for him- his birthday present. Normally she would laugh and eat the cupcake with him and then finish everything off with a kiss, but she was alone, by the water with nothing but the sound of sloshing water and the wind echoing in her ears.

"Happy birthday Percy," she whispers, then blows out the candle.

She would eat her creation, but she hasn't been hungry for a while.

* * *

><p>He hates the fact that he doesn't know much about him. His name is Percy Jackson, he's sixteen or something, he's got evil gorgons chasing after him and his girlfriend's name is Annabeth.<p>

Oh, and today is their anniversary. He remembers that.

Percy sits on the side of a hill, watching the sunset. He's exhausted because he's been chased for more than a month by these ugly rooster/bull women trying to sell him samples. Percy can't get a break, and he's hardly had a time to relax and _think_ about things.

His clothes are burned, tattered and covered in monster guts from killing the gorgons multiple times. As he watches the sunset, he pictures Annabeth in his head: curly blonde hair with a gray streak in her bangs, bright, sparkling gray eyes, and full, rosy lips that he vaguely remembers kissing more than once. Percy, confused and hopeless because he can't remember most of his life, just wants her to be there to comfort him and make him feel like the situation is better than it really is.

But she isn't here, and he's alone and tired and nasty on his anniversary. Percy thinks that he would normally buy Annabeth a gift and then spend the night with her, kissing her and eating blue foods, but he's not sure- that's only what his mind conjures up.

Percy sighs and buries his head in his calloused and dirty hands. He looks up at the sun, wondering where Annabeth is. She's probably mad, he thinks, because he has memories of her yelling at him with an unstoppable fire in her eyes.

_Hopefully, she'll understand_, he thinks.

"Happy anniversary, Annabeth," he says to the sun.

Then he smells the gorgons and his instincts are sending him warning flags multiple times. With a curse he stands and gathers his backpack, pulling out Riptide and running off over the hill.

Percy hopes he'll survive long enough to see her one more time.

* * *

><p>It takes a while- a year- until Percy's remembering everything and he's trying so hard to settle the differences between the Roman and Greek camp. Some representatives from each camp met up in a 'safe zone' of sorts, Percy traveling with the Romans and some guy named Jason with the Greeks.<p>

The only thing Percy can think about is seeing Annabeth again. He misses her so much now that he remembers _everything_ and it hurts to think about how she's feeling. The Romans arrive at the safe zone and the son of Poseidon sees a centaur (_Chiron_, he thinks) and a multitude of people in orange shirts much like the one he awoke in.

Percy can make out faces now if he squints. Someone steps forward- a girl with blonde hair- and then she breaks out into a run towards them. Percy's confused and some Romans are touching their weapons, but then he looks into her eyes and realizes that it's _Annabeth_.

He finds himself running as well and he meets her halfway- burying his head into her hair and relishing in the familiar lemon scent of her shampoo. She's crying and he wants to as well, but he merely just thanks every single god there is- Greek or not- for bringing the two of them together again.

"Wait," she breathes, pushing away from him. "Do you… know who I am?"

Apparently they know about his memory loss. "Of course," he says. "Annabeth. I knew about you from the beginning."

She looks ready to burst then, and she doesn't do anything but cling to him. Percy doesn't care what anybody else thinks as they step around Annabeth and him because other than his family and a few close friends, Annabeth is all he has.

"Do you know what today is?" he asks her quietly.

She sniffles and he hears a muffled, "What?"

"August 18th," he grins to himself. "It's our anniversary."

Annabeth looks up at him. "And your birthday," she smiles. "Happy birthday, Percy."

"Happy anniversary, Annabeth."

This time, they can say it to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I made a vow not to turn this into some stupid long fanfic like Stealing Glances. That's why I didn't expand the ending- I just wanted it to be nice and romantic. Did I do okay? Would you hope that the Son of Neptune had something like this? I know I do. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Happy birthday Percy Jackson! Happy anniversary Percy and Annabeth! And Luke, you were a douche sometimes, but we all still love you, lessthan3.


End file.
